Aurora The Twilight Saga Sequel
by SamyTwilight
Summary: Hello Guys!This is my first story.You need to have read all 4 books.I was born in Brazil and lived in USA for just 1 year so I apologize the mistakes,if you find any please tell me.Thank you very much for reading! ALL COPYRIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER


Preface-

It's incredible how everything turned out. Why does every single mistake my mom made would have to reflect in **my **life? Why couldn't I live my life normally even with the fact that I was half vampire? Was this family destined to have problems? Was_** I**_ destined to give my family problems?

Chapter 1-

New city, new life, new school. I really don't believe there are people around the world dying to be a vampire .Was this all about being immortal? I don't see much fun in changing places all the time just so people don't notice you never get older.

Yeah, I know that being half vampire I _**do **_grow, and very fast. But now , at the age of six, I stopped growing and now I fisically look 17.

After I woke up I lied down on my bed, looking at the roof and thinking about how I would present myself on my first school day: Hello, my name is _**Renesmée Carlie Cullen**_, nice to meet you guys.

Ha, ha, I already can hear the laughs just after hearing my strange name.

Three knocks on the door:

"Can we come in?" my mom, _**Bella**_, and my dad, _**Edward**_, asked.

"Of course" Why not, I thought. Mom and Dad opened the door making a horrible sound too loud for my ultra-sensitive ears "We need to put oil on that door"

"Sweetie" my mom said softly "I know you are worried about school, but keep in mind that everyone will love you." Argh! The cons of having a father that can read your mind.

"Don't worry darling. If someone doesn't like you I'll rip he's head off."And the cons of having parents that don't get older: they study in the same school as you do.

"Ha ha, so funny, dad. Just remember: In school you are my big brother, not my father." He looked at me, lifted one brow and laughed. Then, he and mom left the room with slightly preoccupied faces. Over protective parents…

And when I thought I could be alone just for a little while, my aunt _**Alice **_comes in- "You are not up yet?!" she asked skeptically "You have to get ready! You are not going to school like that, are you?"

Knowing Alice as I know, I knew she was going to dress me with the most expensive clothes from the latest fashion. As if I needed that for my first day of school.

Chapter 2

And ,of course, I was right .Alice made me wear a red, sequin tank top with a jeans skirt and a purse that could fit more in a highway that in a school. Then she left my long bronze curls free, after I convinced her to leave my hair alone.

Right after that Jacob, my best friend (and werewolf), came by, offering a ride on his motorcycle. Initially my parents didn't let me go. But after I convinced them that going with Jake was better than me riding my own motorcycle they conceived. But Alice wasn't that happy about me messing my hair.

Jake lived near us in Forks, but after we moved here he moved with us, now living next door. I tried to convince him to stay, cause he was leaving friends and family behind, but he said that he needed a change anyway and that it would be great to live close _**his **_best friend, me.

After leaving the house, I stopped to see the beautiful house designed by my "grandmother" (she wasn't even old enough to be my mother)_** Esme**_. First, the natural things: trees all around the house (some of them formed an arch, making a nice entrance to our house), flowers bloomed beautifully on the garden and behind the house was a small lake, were fishes of all kinds lived. And then, the things Esme did after we got here: wooden walls, each room designed specifically for each member of the family, the dinning room, the kitchen(though we didn't actually need one, just a prop) and the living room all designed with a antique and classic look.

My aunt _**Rosalie **_and my uncle _**Emmett **_didn't like that much classic style, they were the modern type. But Esme designed so wonderfully this house that even they liked it. Too bad we would soon be leaving again.

Even after everyone said it would be okay, I couldn't help thinking if people would accept me. I now remembered one o the theories my grandfather _**Carlisle **_told me before:"People seem to have a natural warning against vampires" I remembered giving him a puzzled look "I mean, even if they try to ignore it, their instincts tell them that we are dangerous, cause they are our intended pray. That's why we never make that much friends. Maybe if you don't fit very well is because you have vampire genes in you."

That made me feel off. I would never be normal in any way. Never a full vampire, yet never a full human.

I suddenly was nervous to end this, and my uncle _**Jasper **_looked at me, worried, and calmed me, even if I didn't wanted to be calm. (his power of feeling other emotions and making people feel the emotion he wants was really starting to pist me off)."C'mon Jake, let's go, I don't want to be late on my first day" I said while I was putting the helmet and jumping on the motorcycle."O.K" he said, and placed the helmet on his head as well. He jumped on the bike and shot forward, almost making me fall from the bike.

Chapter 3-

On the way to school I was thinking about our roles: me and Jake as sophomores, Bella, Edward and Alice would be juniors, and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie would be seniors. Though sometimes it can be bad, I was relieved to have my family there with me.

As we got school, I hopped off the bike and got all nervous again, making Jake say "Don't worry, they will be all too busy soaking on your beauty to think you're weird."I slapped his arm lightly but he still reeled back from my force "Shut up, Jake."I knew I wasn't beautiful. Even if I had a perfect figure, wide chocolate eyes and a flawless rosy coloring, I still was nothing compared to my vampire family.

After the rest of my family got out of Alice's yellow Porsche my father lead the way to a small office, where an old lady with white hair and light brown eyes waited for us. The little sign in her office indicated her as Kendra Waldorf. As we came in I noticed that she was very surprised with our family."She's a human" my dad murmured so fast that only we could hear."They all react like this when they first see us. Be prepared."

"Hello there. You must be the new students, welcome to Warriors High School."Kendra said

"Yes, that is correct." Edward stepped forward as our spokesperson. Kendra's eyes widened as she heard my Dad's soft voice."These are my siblings Alice, Emmett and Renesmée Cullen. These are Jasper and Rosalie Hale and that's Bella and Jacob Black "That's how we would play along, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and myself would be adopted children from the Cullen family :Esme and Carlisle. Bella and Jacob would be distant cousins.

As we walked to our lockers, heads turned, mouths opened and eyes stared. I looked down, embarrassed and Jacob put a comforting arm around me. I felt Dad tense beside me. I really don't understand what his problem is, after all, we were just friends for God's sake. Dad snorted lightly beside me. Huh, strange.

Even though most of the classes I had with Jake, the ones I _**didn`t **_had with him were really embarrassing. As I stumbled awkwardly all the way to my chair, I tripped on my own foot, almost falling on the ground.

Why did I have to get the balance problems from my mom? _**Why **_did I had to be as clumsy as she is?

A muscular, tan tall guy held me before I fell, and as I looked up to see his face, I realized he was beautiful: he had light blue eyes and a friendly smile. "Hey there, be careful. By the way, I'm Josh, nice to meet you." He said."Hi" I said, feeling the blood fill my cheeks "I'm Renesmée."As I composed myself and sat on my chair, I felt Josh's gaze. Well,good job Renesmée, now he thinks you are an idiot.

School passed amazingly slow. I never thought such boredom was possible, I knew about everything they taught and I was very, **very **tired. Because of course, my mind wasn't average in any way, after all, I was part vampire. On the way back, I went on Alice's Porsche instead of Jake's bike, because my dad insisted he wanted to know how my first school day was."It was your first day too, Dad. Why don't you tell me how _**your**_ day was?" I answered angrily. "Oh come on sweetie, don't be so harsh. You know what I meant." _He only wishes you well, he only wishes you well_, I thought."Well, if you really want to know, I hated it. It was completely boring." He laughed and said "Well, get used to it, that's how your life is going to be for the rest of eternity."I wanted to rip his tongue off for remembering that. "It's really not funny Dad."


End file.
